gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:Wheels
Wheels es el noveno episodio de la primera temporada de la serie de TV Glee. Este episodio muestra a los chicos del Glee Club haciendo una venta de pasteles para recaudar dinero para conseguri un autobús accesible para discapasitados, para que así, Artie pueda viajar con ellos a las Seccionales. Quinn lucha con los gastos médicos debido a su embarazo, y Puck le ofrece ayuda. Sue acepta a una estudiante con sindrome de down en su equipo de animadoras, lo cual lleva a Will a cuestionar sus motivos, y Kurt y Rachel compiten por un solo. Desarrollo del Episodio Open with Finn finding Quinn watching Cheerios practice from the stands. The two of them talk about the financial difficulties with pregnancy and Quinn rips Finn for not being man enough to find a job and help her raise "their" baby. Jacob interviews Sue about the Cheerios being a lesser squad without Quinn. Figgins tells Will there isn't enough budget money for Glee Club to have the special bus required to take Artie and his chair to sectionals. Before practice Puck overhears Quinn getting on Finn about the need for them to take care of doctor bills before her parents find out shes having "his" child. Since judges in the past have gone for standards, Will tells the guys they will be doing "Defying Gravity" at sectionals. Because of the bus issue Will suggests a bake sale to raise money. Nobody seems interested. After everyone leaves left Artie tells Will "they don't get it." Wheeling through the halls Artie performs a rendition of "Dancing With Myself," illustrating how apart he feels from the rest of the students. Kurt asks to audition for the "Defying Gravity" solo (a female part) and is told no. Artie admits that no one caring about his riding with the rest of the them hurt his feelings and Will says they will go to sectionals as a team or not at all. They will be having a bake sale after all. Will brings in a bunch of wheelchairs: For the next week everyone in Glee will spend three hours a day in the chair and they will be performing a wheelchair number. Puck gives Quinn some cash ($18) for their kid. She gives it back, saying she will go to her grave swearing it is Finn's baby. They proceed to have a playful food fight and Finn walks in just before they were about to kiss. Kurt tells his dad he's upset at not getting a chance at "Defying Gravity," one of his personal favorite songs. Kurt's dad goes to Principal Figgins and claims his son is being discriminated against. Will tells an angry Rachel he is going to let Kurt tryout and the rest of Glee Club will be judging. Will asks Figgins to put handicap ramps in the school. Figgins demands Sue hold open tryouts for Quinn's spot and appoints Will to make sure said tryouts are open to the entire school. No one will buy any baked goods from the Glee kids. Cheerio Brittany brings over one of her friends, a student with Down syndrome named Becky Jackson, to buy a cup cake. Quinn makes yet another crack about Finn getting a job and he kicks over a chair. A reluctant Sue holds tryouts for the open Cheerios spot. After Mercedes, Kurt, two fat girls and a boy, Becky shows up and jumps rope - poorly. Sue puts her on the team and Will is immediately suspicious. Puck tells Finn he needs to do more to take care of the baby and calls him "a punk who doesn't deserve to have Quinn as his girlfriend." The two get into a pretty serious fist fight. Artie is teaching the rest of the Glee members how to move in the chair. Artie tells Tina (on whom he has a crush) that a car accident at eight years old put him in the chair. He compares her stutter to his being in a wheelchair. Someone calls Kurt's father and says "your son's a fag." When Kurt comes to tell him he was able to hit the high note in the solo, his father seems a little concerned about Kurt's safety and says he wishes Kurt's mother was alive. Just after Finn tells Rachel he likes her, Quinn storms in and tells him if he doesn't help her with her latest bill they are through. Rachel looks down at the wheelchairs and seems to have an idea. All of a sudden the bake sale is going like gangbusters. We get a flashback to Puck getting medical marijuana from Sandy Ryerson which he put in the cupcakes. Sue is pushing Becky hard at practice. Will comes in and thinks Sue is being too hard on Becky. Sue points out that Will is asking her to treat Becky differently because she has a disability. We cut back and forth between Kurt and Rachel's performances in the "Diva Off." Both seem exce ptionally strong, but Kurt eventually doesn't hit the high note. Puck tries to give Quinn some cash from the cupcake fund. He explains that he's not really a screw-up and could be a good father. She won't take the money, but apologizes for calling him a loser earlier. Finn comes up and tells Quinn he's finally gotten a job. Based on Rachel's suggestion, he used his wheelchair to get hired. Quinn jumps in Finn's lap and they leave Puck standing there jilted. Puck gives Will the bake sale cash, which is enough for the special bus. Artie says he would rather use the money to help build a handicap ramp and ride to sectionals with his dad. Principal Figgins tells Will that Sue wrote him a check for three new handicaps ramps. Will isn't sure what her angle might be. We cut to Sue going to a facility. She is visiting her older sister, Jean Sylvester, who also happens to have Down syndrome. Artie and Tina have a wheelchair date that ends with her getting up and giving him a kiss. She admits to having been faking her stutter since sixth grade to compensate for being shy. Artie is upset that what he thought they had in common doesn't exist. Kurt visits his dad at work and tells him Rachel got the part. He admits to blowing the song on purpose because he didn't think his dad could handle his being in the limelight: "I love you more than I love being a star," Kurt tells him. New Directions performs a rousing rendition of "Proud Mary" in their wheelchairs. Música del Episodio * "Dancing with Myself", de Generation X. Cantada por Artie Abrams. * "Defying Gravity", del musical [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wicked_%28musical%29 Wicked]. Cantada por Kurt y Rachel. * "Proud Mary", de Creedence Clearwater Revival. Cantada por New Directions. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la primera temporada